Another Chance at life
by Miyako Takayama
Summary: Kagome was transported to the One Piece world by Midoriko as she died in the Battle by Inuyasha's Betrayal and was given another new chance to live. Midoriko also bless Kagome with a immortal lifespand. Also she is a full demon Cos of Sesshomaru who did a sibling bond with her. Ace is 10, Sabo is 10 , Luffy is 7 making Kagome the youngest out of the four.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Gonna to go with Thatch being alive and Ace, Sabo and Luffy on the ship with the whitebeard pirates. Kagome , Ace , Sabo and Luffy will be adopted by Whitebeard and travel together on the ship. Kagome is five in the story cos she was transported to the One Piece world by Midoriko as she died in the Battle and was given another new chance to live. Midoriko also bless Kagome with a immortal lifespan. Also she is a full demon 'cause of Sesshomaru who did a sibling bond with her using his blood. Ace is 10, Sabo is 10 , Luffy is 7 making Kagome the youngest out of the four.  
Kagome was sitting on a tree branch with her new found brothers who found her and fend for her when she was injured in the final battle with Naraku. Suddenly she frowned, spotting a huge ship docking at the island they were staying at.

"Hey Sabo, Ace! There is a huge ship that it docked at this island. From what I can see it is a pirate ship and a huge one. Shall we go and spy? I think It would be fun." Kagome happily shouted.  
"Alright." shouted Ace and Sabo. "Let's bring Luffy along too."

"Good idea." Kagome replied knowing that Luffy likes pirate ships a lot but they would have to be careful and not let him slip away. Although being the youngest out of the four, Kagome was much more sensible and cautious. They crept towards the ship silently and hid in the bushes watching , Luffy's stomach growl very and Sabo groan silently and Ace whack his fist on Luffy's head.

Luffy shouted "Itaiiii! it hurts!"

"Cut it out you two!" Kagome snapped at them. "Don't you realized everyone in that ship can hear us now?"

Marco and Thatch who were tasked with restocking the ship's food supply was looking around the island when suddenly they heard a loud scream of itaiii and a loud bonk. Curious, both Marco and Thatch went to investigate. They heard someone definitely a girl lecturing someone. "Cut it out you two" The girl snapped. Both Marco and Thatch were not quite expecting someone living on this island let alone four kids.  
What are four kids doing on this uninhabited island? They thought. "Hey, we can hear ya you know." Macro said. Four heads snapped towards them, and the girl whispered grabbing your pipes just in case. She pulled So' unga out and went into a battle stance. Marco and Thatch held their hands up and said " Oi Oi we won't hurt you brats. We just wanna know why are you four on this island especially when it in inhabited."

"How can we trust you not to attack us?" Kagome asked narrowing her eyes. But was interrupted by Luffy.

"We stay here" luffy replied, sticking his pinky finger into his nose.

"Baka!" Both Sabo and Kagome face palmed and Ace whacked Luffy on the head.

"ITAIII!" Luffy whined.

"You deserve it." The three of them chorus. "For telling them where we stay."

Marco decided to break up the tension and asked "Do you know any good areas for us to hunt?" "We can show you where provided you don't help us in hunting, we can hunt for ourselves" Ace replied.

"Deal" Marco and Thatch replied. The pirates found the kids a rather interesting bunch and decided to report back to Oyaji when they return to the ship.  
Ace lead them to the area where wild boars roam. "I suggest that we split into two groups, it will be easier to hunt rather than in a big group" Kagome said.

"Alright" Both Marco and Thatch agreed. "Before we do that why not we introduce ourselves and you kids do the same?" Thatch suggested. Kagome, Sabo, Ace and luffy look at each other and agreed.

"You two start first" Sabo said.

"My name is Thatch." The guy with the pompadour hairstyle is Marco." Thatch pointed to his blond haired friend. "What are your names?"

"My name is Sabo." replied the blond haired kid." Next to me is Ace, Luffy and lastly Kagome, she is the youngest.

"Well shall we split into two groups now? Or are we going to wait till a boar comes charging at us? "Thatch joked. Ace glared at him. "Marco will take Luffy and Kagome to hunt while I will take Ace and Sabo along to hunt."

Ace shrugged and replied "Okay better not let any harm come to Luffy or Kagome or there will be hell to pay "Ace threaten Marco. Sabo and Kagome whacked him on the head

"That's not polite" The two exclaimed.

I have found a Beta Reader :D Thank You so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome and Luffy lead Marco to the place where wild boars roam while Kagome clutched So'unga tightly knowing that wild boars are very unpredictable and fierce. She nudged Luffy in his side signaling for him to be prepared for any attack. Suddenly, two boars came charging out from the bushes. Kagome yelled "Luffy you take the smaller one on the right, i will take the one on the left!" Kagome using So'unga's hilt, cracked the boar's skull. Macro raise his eyebrows surprised at the strength the girl had.

"Wow, impressive" Marco praised and Kagome blushed

"it's not that impressive anyways, 'cause I had to learn how to hunt since I was two years old."

"Where are your parents yoi?" Marco asked.

We ain't got any parents" Kagome replied her face darkening at the thought of the betrayal again. "Hmm" Marco thought storing in the facts to report to Oyaji later. "When the brat mentions they ain't got any parents, her face darkens, I wonder why and what happen in her life to make her like this?"

" Gum um no Rocket!" Luffy flew towards the boar and sent the boar flying towards the wall of the cliff. When the dust cleared, luffy was grinning proudly and the boar was out of cold.

Meanwhile with Thatch and the two older boys. Ace and Sabo decided to lead Thatch to the area where bears live.

"It will be a new challenge for us." both of them thought excitedly.

"Bears that live here are very fierce and unpredictable" Sabo announced to Thatch.

"Well I am not a 4th division commander for nothing and I like to have a good challenge" Thatch grinned mischievously. Both Ace and Sabo stared in awe at the man.

After an hour had passed, the two groups met at the designated place. "Look what I caught!" Luffy grinned, showing them his catch. Which was the boar of course. ( XD )

"Not bad," Both Ace and Sabo chorus. "At least you managed to catch something this time."

"I'm not that bad!" Luffy pouted.

"Yeah right!" Ace grinned

"Me and Ace took out a bear together." Sabo said proudly showing off their catch

" And besides, Kagome always catches more than you and she is two years younger than you, Luffy." Sabo pointed out.

"Cut it out you three!" Kagome frowned "I didn't catch the most today," she grinned, jerking her thumb over to Marco. "He caught the most, three boars."

"Well we are adults" Both Thatch and Marco replied as if it was the most natural thing. "Well kids we have to go back to the ship to store our meat and report back to Oyaji. Would you like to have a tour of our ship tomorrow?" All the four kids stared at them with awe and Luffy was the first to snap out of it. Jumping around excitedly,

"Yay!" he shouted "We get to be on the pirate ship." Both Ace and Sabo punched Luffy on his head.

"Have you forgotten what happens when we trust people too much?" Ace yelled at Luffy, pissed off. Luffy whimpered with tears forming in his eyes.

"But I really wanna go on the pirate ship."

"We don't hurt kids yoi!" Marco replied with a tick forming on his forehead.

"Alright, we accept your offer, only if we get to bring our weapons along with us." Kagome answered

"Deal." Both Marco and Thatch replied. "Than I guess we'll see you brats tomorrow then." Thatch grinned with Marco as they made their way back to the ship.

"Sorry we are late Oyaji" Both Marco and Thatch apologize as they climb on board.

"It is alright my sons, what kept you two so long on the island? I was pretty worried."

"Well we met four interesting brats on the island." Thatch grinned.

"They were alone yoi and when I asked the youngest one where their parents are, she replied they ain't got any yoi. " Marco said.

"Find the brats" Pops said "I wanna meet them."

"Well we invited them to have a tour on the Moby Dick tomorrow." Macro replied.

"Good, good. It's already late at night, both of you should go and get some rest."

"Night pops" Thatch and Marco called, retiring to their respective bedrooms. Both thinking about tomorrow and how the kids would react.

"Wakie Wakie Ace! Sabo! Kagome! It is morning!" Luffy yelled excitedly into their ears. Kagome being a demon had very sensitive ears and it hurt. "Shut up you brat!" She growled and punched him on the head. Ace and Sabo did the same thing to Luffy. Soon Luffy was sporting three big bumps on his head. ( Poor Luffy XD )

"Itaiii! What's that for? He whined with tears in his eyes and clutching his head."

"That is for waking me up by yelling into my ears. You know how sensitive my ears are." Kagome growled

"That is for waking both of us up so early" Ace and Sabo add.

"But today we get to be on a pirate ship!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Yea we know, but it is far too early for that!" Three of them growled

"The sun isn't even up for Kami sake!" Kagome continued.

"Since we are already up, might as well hunt for breakfast then we can go to where the ship is docked and wait for them to get us." Sabo said.

After breakfast, the four of them walked to the beach where the Moby Dick was docked at, sat there and took a short nap while waiting.

Marco and Thatch woke up and stretched remembering today was the day that they could give the four kids a tour on the ship. It was something worth remembering, especially since they were looking forward to see their priceless reaction.

"Hey where are the brats yoi?" Marco asked Thatch.

"I think I spotted them. They are taking a nap under the tree."

"Let's wake them up and than we can proceed on showing them around the ship." As both Marco and Thatch are approached the sleeping kids, Kagome cracked open her eyes and said "I can sense you two approaching."

Kagome then proceeded to poke her older brothers awake, ignoring the surprised look on the stranger's faces. The two pirates lead the children up to the Moby Dick and begin giving them a whole tour on the deck. Suddenly, Luffy's stomach decided to growl. "Before we go down to the galley to eat, Oyaji wants to meet you." Thatch said while laughing. Marco and Thatch lead them to the room where Pops was staying. "Oyaji, we brought the brats here." Marco said as he knocked on the door.

"Come in" A voice boomed from inside. When they entered, Luffy was the first one to break the silence. "Wow a giant Ojisan!" Luffy exclaimed. Kagome and Sabo immediately bobbed his head with their fist. "Don't be rude." Sabo and Kagome said.

"Gurarara! So these are the brats you were talking about." Whitebeard exclaimed. "What are your names?" He asked.

"I'm Kagome," Answered the youngest, "Next to me is Luffy, next to Luffy is Ace and next to Ace is Sabo." She chirped.

"Gurarara! What a bunch of interesting brats. Would you four like to join my family? " Whitebeard asked kindly. Ace, Sabo, Luffy looked positively shocked and Kagome looked at him suspiciously. "You can think about it and tell me your answers tomorrow." Whitebeard said.

"Alright we can go to the galley to eat now if you want to." Thatch offered.

"Yay! Food!" Luffy exclaimed and began pulling Ace, Sabo and Kagome along. "I'm not hungry, you three can go ahead." Kagome mumbled. Sabo gave her a questioning look and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well, you know where to find us if you change your mind." Sabo said.

"Yea I know, I just need to clear my mind." Kagome replied. After they left, "Don't let them be hurt like I have been hurt before." Kagome whispered out to Whitebeard.

"I can see past your fake smiles and your eyes brat. Don't worry I will never hurt someone I consider my family." Whitebeard said.

"Alright, I will hold you up on your promise." Kagome muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey this is my Chapter 3 Guys.

"I'm sorry, I have to get some fresh air." Kagome apologized to Whitebeard. Before she left, Kagome went down to the galley to find Ace, Sabo and Luffy. "You three eat slowly and enjoy your meal, I'm going for a swim and will be back later." Without waiting for their answer, Kagome jumped into the Ocean.

"Hey Brat, it's not safe…" Before Thatch could complete his sentence Kagome was nowhere to be seen. Kagome swam for around fifteen minutes before reaching a small island. She got out from the water and sat at the bank's edge to think. "Can I trust them?" Can I open up and tell them the truth? Will they hate me? And lastly will I ever heal from that betrayal?" Kagome was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realized that someone was behind her.

"It's been many years since I have seen a priestess here, I'm going to make you my mate." She heard someone hiss out and she turned around to see a snake Youkai. It lashed out at Kagome with its claws that dripped with poison. Kagome dodged and immediately grabbed So'unga. The fight only lasted for a few minutes before Kagome manage to land a fatal hit to the creepy snake youkai but because of her carelessness, she got clawed in the shoulder. "I have to get back to the ship before I lose consciousness." Kagome thought. She managed to swim back to the ship and collapsed in front of Aki, the head nurse, in the infirmary.

"Oh My! She's badly wounded, quick bring me a basin of water and bandages." she ordered the other nurses. After a few hours has past, she finished treating Kagome's wound and the girl began to stir

"I am sorry for being such a big burden." She croaked out.

"Oh no dear, you are not a burden " Aki replied, "I have to report to Oyaji about what happened and I think he would like an explanation from you too. Here have a glass of water to drink. And are you well enough to tell him about your attack?" Aki ask.

Kagome looked terrified and whispered "Will he hate me for being such a useless bitch?"

Aki looks beyond puzzled. "Why would he do that?"

"Alright I guess I owe him an explanation." Kagome whispered.

"Come, dear follow me to Oyaji's room." Aki said kindly. When they reached Whitebeards room, Aki knocked on the door and said "Oyaji it's me, are you asleep? I am sorry for disturbing you."

"No, Don't worry my daughter, come in." Aki open the door nudged Kagome in and gently close the door. Kagome looked down at the floor refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"Her shoulder is quite badly wounded but other than that nothing too serious." Aki reported. She went to stand next to Oyaji and whispered into his ear "And also I found a very bad scar that would have been fatal to anyone on her back maybe you can ask her about it."

"Please get Marco, Thatch and the three brats to my room." Oyaji instructed Aki. Nodding, she went to gather the kids, Marco and Thatch.

" "You wanted to see us pops?" Macro knock on the door.

"Yes come in." Oyaji's voice echoed.

Ace, Sabo and Luffy came in and when they saw Kagome bandage up they ran to her. "Oi Kagome are you alright? Who hurt you?" Three of them question her.

"I am fine, it doesn't hurt. Thank You for asking." Kagome Said.

"Of course we ask you! You are like a younger sister to us! You Baka!"Ace bobbed Kagome's head with his fist.

Sorry Guys this Chapter is head is going to spilt into half if I keep on thinking. I will Try to update once in every 2 days or so. Hope you guys like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome's past

Watashi no hetana eigo nit suite wa móshiwake arimasen. Watashi wa watashi no eigo o kaizen shiyou to shite imasu. Arigatou ˆ _ ˆ I am gunna write that Midoriko made Kagome a phoenix Youkai. Because of the myth that when a phoenix dies it will be reborn from ashes. Yeah and kagome has the ability to make people immortal like her, and she has So'unga, Tessaiga and Tenseiga.

"I am sorry, I guess I can trust u all with my story." Kagome murmured. "It is a long story, I hope you don't mind" Kagome said. "The night is still young" Thatch said giving marco and jab at his ribs with his elbow. Marco grudgingly agreed. "Gurarara! Alright young one let us hear your story." Whitebeard said taking another swing of sake from his bottle. "Before I start telling you about my past, can I bring something here so I can show you evidence and I can even show u some photos." Kagome ask. "Gurarara! Anything is fine by me young one, if you are more comfortable telling us your past using the photos than by all means you are welcome to do so." Whitebeard said kindly.

"I will be back in a short while" Kagome said gratefully. Kagome walk back out from Whitebeard's room and onto the deck and back to the room which she shares with Ace, Sabo and Luffy. When she got to the room, she pull out a medium chest under the bed and begin pulling it back to Whitebeard's room. Kagome knock on the door and Whitebeard's voice boom out "Come in young one." Kagome went in dragging the chest with her. She sat down, faced Whitebeard and said "I trust only you three adults here together with Ace, Sabo and Luffy and I hope that you all can keep my secret safe."

"Of course we can keep your secret safe" Ace, Sab and Luffy chorus together, in fact we have something each to share after Kagome finished sharing hers. "Don't worry young one I can keep a secret too." Whitebeard said softly. And also after this I have something to ask you four brats. Whitebeard said. "Marco and me are good at keeping secrets too" Thatch supplied helpfully to Kagome. "Thank You" Kagome said gratefully "I really appreciate it." 

Kagome lets out a big sigh and clenched her fingers. My full name is Kagome Higurashi I was born in the modern day Tokyo. When I was fifteen years old, a youkai centipede drag me down my family well back 500 years to the feudal era and tore out the shikon no tama from my hip. As for the Jewel, it is in my body since I died and reborn. It will always follow me till till I die but since there is no one more suitable to be the Jewel's guardian other than me, the priestess Midoriko has granted me with immortality. I am a Phoenix Youkai, I am not sure weather there is any Youkai/ Demons in this world but in my world there are many of them. My brother who adopted me is a Dog Youkai, his name is Sesshomaru." Kagome said, while showing Whitebeard and the rest photos of her and Sesshomaru. His name means Destruction of life. Although he and I started off as enemies at first, but later as we begin to understand each other, we became like siblings. He may hate humans, look and act very cold to people at first but when you earn his respect, he will open up slowly to you. Kagome recalled with a faraway look in her eyes. Kagome snap out of her thoughts and begin rummaging though the chest bringing out Tenssiaga and Tenseiga. Kagome held Tenssaiga and said "This sword is Tenssaiga, it was my former protector's sword, his name is Inuyasha. This sword now belongs to me when he betrayed me and my group by teaming up with our sworn enemy, his name is Naraku. Inuyasha and Naraku and Kikyo who believe I am her recantation. They team up together against me and my group which consist of Miroku, he is a pervert though. He will ask any woman in the village to bare his child. Kagome sniggled. He always grope my butt when I am not paying attention. Ace and sabo frown when Kagome mention she was groped. "Damnit they thought, Kagome is like a little sister to us if anyone dares to grope her or make her cry, we will make them pay dearly." Kagome oblivious to what her three brothers are thinking continue on. "Sango, is a demon slayer who is like a older sister to me. We use to take baths at the hot springs together to prevent the perverted monk from peeping on us. Kagome recalled fondly. And there is Shippo Kagome said pointing to a little boy who looks like a part fox on her shoulder. His an orphan as his father is killed by the thunder brothers. I adopted him as my son. And there is Inuyasha Kagome said while clenching her was my protector at first but his love for Kikyo lead him to eventually betray my group and me.I overheard that both Inyasha and kikyo was ploting to kill me to get back her soul when when I was gathering firewood. Both Inuyasha and Kikyo thinks that I am Kikyo's recarnation, which I am not. I still remember clearly the betrayal of my Inuyasha as if it just happen only yesterday. I…. Kagome trailed off, don't really trust much people now because of the betrayal of someone I trust completely. I am not that naïve girl half a year ago. I still have the scars on my back, the one which Inuyasha gave me. Kagome laugh bitterly. I will show you my scars, Kagome said. Taking off her shirt and chest wrappings with her back facing them, showed them her scars. Three deep claw marks down from the top of her left shoulder to her right hip. Whitebeard was beyond furious with the so called person called "Inuyasha" as he considered Kagome as his daughter already. Kagome put her shirt back on and said, "the nightmare still haunts me till today."

Tadaaaa Done sorry for taking so long to update my brain just can't function.

Do Leave reviews for me so I can do all


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait. My Macbook crash so whatever I save inside for this chapter was gone so I had to start from scratch again. So sorry for the wait.

Ace and Sabo both gave Kagome a comforting hug while Luffy lunged at her hugging her tightly. While Marco and Thatch looked at each other with sadness and surprise, as they couldn't understand why someone who'd want to hurt Kagome. Whitebeard gathered the four brats and brought them close to his chest giving them some comfort.

"I am sorry that you find it hard to trust again but I would like to offer you four brats a place to call home." Whitebeard said.

" Erm, I got something to confess, maybe after that you might change your mind." Kagome mumbled.

"We have something to confess too, after Kagome is done" Ace and Sabo said.

"Go on my child, I will not judge you." Whitebeard coax her gently.

"Well.. like I said before, I am a youkai, a phoenix demon to be exact" Kagome said.

"And may I know what is a youkai?" Whitebeard ask gently.

"Well a youkai is like a demon and I am also the guardian of the jewel called the Shikon no Tama. It is a jewel of great power, if it falls into the wrong hands, it could destroy the world. It grants the person holding it one wish. As there is no such wish as an unselfish wish, therefore I have chosen to be its eternal guardian. But there is a heavy price to pay, I am immortal, I age slower than normal people and if I die, I reborn from ashes."

Whitebeard ask "Then where is the jewel now?"

"It is inside of me, I am one with the Shikon no Tama, so no one can ever use it for evil deeds." Kagome chirped happily.

"I see, I am glad that the jewel is in good hands." Whitebeard said. " I carry three swords with me too." Kagome chirp happily willing to share. Kagome laid her three swords on the floor, pointed to the battered sword and said " this is Tessaiga, the sword of destruction." Before Kagome could continue, Luffy chirped

"Ne Kagome imouto how is it possible that it is a sword of destruction when it looks so worn and rusty?"

Kagome giggled and said " Silly Onii-san my Tessaiga when wielded properly, will transform to a powerful sword."

"Shishishi now I know that."

"Baka Luffy" Ace and Sabo chant.

"Hey! I bet you didn't know that either" Luffy whinned making Ace and Sabo blush and Kagome to giggle.

"Continuing where I left off, Tessaiga can destroy one hundred enemies in just one swing. It's sheath also creates a protective barrier if needed.

Whitebeard ask " So basically you are able to defend and attack at the same time?"

"Yes you can put it that way too." Kagome replied. Than next to Tessaiga is Tenseiga, the Heavenly Rebirth Fang. Although it cannot be use to attack, it has the power to heal, resurrect the dead. It also can be use for slaying the beings from the underworld as well as bring up to one hundred dead back to life in just one swing. However, the head and the body must be relatively intact.

Next to Tenseiga, is So'unga, the one with a big jewel in the hilt . So'unga, is considered the sword of the death or hell. Humans are unable to wield it as it will take control of them and they would kill everything that they could possibly kill. So'unga can also summon the souls of the dead, giving them free will or controling them completely. The sword can also create a portal into the underworld and the world between the living and the dead and also able to absorb souls of the living world and the whole world into oblivion. So'unga can also absorb souls and is the most durable sword of the three. Thanks to the spirit of an evil dragon residing the sword, even most youkai can't' handle the sword as evn when wield by a youkai, it would try to persuade them to do it's bidding, however if the youkai is strong enough, they can overpower So'unga with their own will and control the sword on their own. But I'm not like most youkai. It's most powerful attack is Dragon twister/Hell dragon blast which is more powerful than Tessaiga. and is able to withstand attacks from it. It also possessed more destructive power than Tessaiga. The Dragon twister is a purple/ black tornado that will annihilate everything in its path. So'unga can also utilize it's corrosive demonic aura not only to reanimate the dead but also corrupt and alienate the environment around it, rendering another powerful demonic sword useless for some time. It is very useful during battle. It can also travel to the border between the living world and the netherworld. Also, So'unga can also fire black spikes to impale enemies. Last but not least, though So'unga seems like an evil sword, it actually has a protective streak for me." Kagome said while giggling. Marco and Thatch were rendered speechless while Whitebeard was not disturbed at all.

"But how did you came across to possess So'unga?" Whitebeard ask curious.

"Well, I'm puzzled too because I didn't have it with me when I was in my world but when I was transported here,I found So'unga next to me. Maybe Midoriko sent it together with me to this world?"

"Possible." Whitebeard replied kindly. "Marco and Thatch close your jaw before you catch flies." Kagome giggled. " I didn't know that you would be so surprised and awed with my swords."

"Heck! Your swords can do a lot of impossible things, like reviving the dead, destroying one hundred enemies with one swing and having a troop of an undead army yoi! There is no such sword that is able to do that here yoi!" Marco said, while Thatch could only nod his head in agreement. Meanwhile Luffy had stars in his eyes.

"Shishishi sugoi! Kagome has three awesome swords." Luffy exclaimed. While Ace and Sabo were so awed that they couldn't get any words out.

Hope you will enjoy the story and remember to leave a review. Arigatou ^^


End file.
